Impact Rhythm
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: It's basically just something to laugh at in this fic with a slight hint of songfic in it.


Impact Rhythm

By Hiro Konobu

"I have to thank this fic towards playing too much DDR...again, anyway I'll let you decipher the lyrics to what song it is later in the fic, also one, this was originally going to be featured in my other fanfic the "Advance Wars Drabbles" but I'd thought it would fit better here, and two I still only own my fanfics and Radio Hiro."

(We start by catching Ichigo and Ryou walking somewhere)

"Ryou I heard that this new arcade just opened up I thought it would be a good gesture to go and try it out." Ichigo said.

"So Ichigo does this arcade have any good games?" Ryou said.

"Well I heard they got DDR Supernova...and they also have Vitrua Fighter 4, but that's another company and creator." Ichigo said.

"What do game makers, and companies have to do with this?" Ryou said acting a little bit angry.

"Sorry I was just trying to get a conversation going." Ichigo said while in a somewhat pout-like mood.

"Hey I can't blame you, but what you were about to joke about stuff that some people might not get." Ryou said in an explanatory tone.

"That's true but I had to think of something to talk about till we got to this arcade, which is called Spin The Disc..." Ichigo said as she walks into the side of the building.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Ryou said.

"Yeah I'm ok I just wasn't paying attention." Ichigo said as she and Ryou went into the arcade.

"So this was the Supernova you were talking about..." Ryou said bewildered at it.

"Yep, now let's go play it." Ichigo said but noticing someone there was playing it and challenge people to the game.

"Umm,Ichigo That guy up there looks strangely like "Reiji Ito" guy from that Japanese DDR circuit...they've been showing that on TV for a few weeks now." Ryou said.

Amazing what they show on TV for ratings nowadays, and also what the author has to do for reviews. Ichigo thought as Ryou started to stand in line for said challenge, however we skip to when Ryou was challenging him.

"So who next for the Reiji Ito's mighty challenge?" Reiji said with his hands up high.

"I Ryou Shirogane shall take you up on your mighty challenge." Ryou said with a huge amount of pride in his voice.

"Wait a minute, aren't you that guy who runs that very girly cafe here in Tokyo?" Reiji said before picking a song as Ryou came up onto the DDR pad.

"Yes why do you ask?" Ryou said.

"Just curious my friend Emi Toshiba told me about it yesterday, she found it strange that two guys owned something like that...you aren't well you know." Reiji said.

"No...lets just start the songs..." Ryou said picking his first song which was Logical Dash, and due to the fact the author can't simulate actual DDR play we will skip to the end of the song...where we see a short talk between the two.

"Good song I'm guessing your a good Logical Dasher, but I'm a great Dragonblade!" Reiji said as he picked said song and at the end of the of it...yes another short scene before the last song, and if you don't know the score it's 1-1 for them.

"Ok last song, lets both agree to do Paranoia Respect...if you don't do well on it then you wont have mine.

"Agreed but it could be vice versa." Ryou said as they both played said song...after it however we saw a beaten Reiji getting off the machine, while Ryou continues to play...so much so Ichigo gets annoyed and starts to sing the last song he was doing.

"My boyfriend loves doubles play, He only wants to play Supernova. Inside himself He's full of glory Inside himself He's full of glory He synchronized the song sync like this,(Ichigo dances in tune with the song Ryou is doing) He spaced it out with the speed mods. Marvelous Pleasure Perfect Pleasure Marvelous Pleasure Perfect Pleasure Ahh...Skyhigh-beating heart(Of Skyhigh-speed), Ahh, Mmm... Love is the Hidden Mod, ...and Oni Mode... Sana mollete ne ente e yen gaya, Sana mollete ne ente, Sana mollete ne ente e yen gaya, Sana mollete ne ente, My boyfriend likes doubles play, he is not flat-footed." (As the song ends she literally drags Ryou out the area...well it was his last song and the two also passed by three aliens playing VF 4...well in human disguises anyway.)

"Man Pie you really have a great understanding with this Pai character." Kish said after losing in said Virtua Fighter 4 game.

"I know I've been playing as her since the first one." Pie said with a smirk on his face.

"But don't you use her only for the fact she has the same name as you?" Taruto said.

"Yeah, but then again I'm not all up with fighting games, as you three are." Reiji said.

"Hey that's not true, she just has the same pronunciation as my name, and what are you doing here Rage." Pie said trying to defend himself.

"I'm just here to watch some fighting games played though I still think your name could attribute to a single, double, or even triple standards joke." Rage said

"He's right you know." Taruto said stating the obvious.

"The first part comes from playing as a character that has the same name/pronunciation i.e. that Pai character. Two, the fact that your name is related to a mathematical equation,. and the third is that the author knows someone who uses said name as a DDR/ITG tag, I'm not allowed to say who though." Kish said.

"Ok you got me there." Pie said.

"We did, Yu Suzuki, and Sega would be proud, though we could have done better." Rage said.

End One-Shot

"Now to explain the song, it's Sana Mollete Ne Ente from DDR, as for Reiji "Rage" Ito and Emi Toshiba, they are characters from the early arcade and the current home DDR games, and for the Virtua Fighter gag I thought it'd be funny to make a name gag out of that because there's a character in that series that had the same name...if your going by Japanese standards, also the mention of Yu Suzuki...he's the guy who created it, and Sega is the company that did it...and thus ends the explanation.


End file.
